Map Confusion
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: couple of drabbles about lichtenstein and switzerland my new fav. hetalia obssesion couple :D
1. The map

It was a normal day for Vash in his estate near the Swiss Alps; he had done his paper work and was trying to figure out what to make for lunch for himself and his adopted sister, Liechtenstein. He walked into his kitchen and ransacked his fridge for anything to make a decent meal, and come up with some tomatoes, roast beef and mayo, along with bread he found in the pantry. He sighed and set the items on the table. Vash finally finished making his sandwich along with Lilli's and set them on the table. Then he was off to find her.

After a few minutes of searching he found her by following her voice, into his Edelweiss garden. He looked at the young girl, who had cut her hair to look like her caretaker; she was currently wearing the blue dress he had bought for her last summer, as she hummed her national tune, mixing parts of his national song in where they could be brought together. She finished the melody and looked up at him with a smile gracing her bright face. She beckoned him forward to sit with her on the stone bench that was in the middle of the garden. He sat and she pulled a small piece of paper out of a bag that he could have sworn was not on the ground a minute ago. She then turned to him and asked him a very simple question with an innocent smile on her lovely face.

"Vash, am I your capital, like it says on this map?" He just looked at her, with disbelief and in silence stuck his hand out, silently asking for the previously mentioned map. She gave it to him, her vibrant green eyes still locked with his of the same color. "Lilli, where did you get this map?" She laughed and stated simply "I got it off the internet; you remember buying me that new laptop do you not?" He remembered of course, he had saved up 3 month's paychecks from his boss to pay for it, and had skimped out on meals for himself, just for his adoptive sister. She snapped her fingers to get his attention, as he had drifted off into a dream land.

"Anyways Switzerland, am I your capital?" He looked at the map and indeed he saw a star on the boarder of his country, and from it came a line, and on the end of the line, like the end of the rainbow was the abbreviation Liech., meaning Liechtenstein. He sighed and then laughed, startling his adoptive sister. She looked at him with a confused look, and then looked like she was about to cry. He stopped whipped the tears from his eyes, and then noticed the look in Lilli's eyes. "Oh, Lilli, no you are not my capital, the star is simply there because you are so small, and that is the best way to represent you." Her eyes grew large with understanding and then she too started to laugh. It wasn't until they both were gasping for breath, that Vash's stomach started to growl. She looked up at him and smiled. HE then got up with a pink tinge adorning his cheeks, and reached out his hand for Lilli to grab, and then they started back toward the estate, and toward the earlier made sandwiches.


	2. In the morning

Liechtenstein sighed as she sat up within the confines of her bed and looked around her dark room. This room has been given to Lilli from the moment she moved in and she never changed anything, except for adding a new bouquet of flowers about every week. Light pink walls, with a dull solid oak floor, covered by a dark pink rug, a twin bed resting against the western wall, and a bookcase beside it. On the opposite side of the room was a small table with a mirror and a few possessions on its counter, and finally there was her bureau which held all her clothes. Her mornings were always the same never changing in her usual routine. She would wake to the sound of the newsboy's bicycle bell and promptly get dressed, and begin her day, but today was different something was off, for there was no small tinkling of the bell, just loud peels of thunder. She shivered as she reached for the light on top of her bookcase, and the room was immediately lit by the soft light of her lamp. She unraveled herself from the heavy covers and glided gently across the floor. She picked out her favorite pink dress and put it on, after doing this she sat at the small table, and looked at herself in the mirror, instantly picking up her comb and brushing out the tangles. She winced at a large knot in the back, gently undid it after a minutes of squeaks of pain. When all was said and done, she slowly walked out of her room, down the hall and down the stairs, before reaching the kitchen.

It was still early Lilli found out when she made it to the kitchen eying the clock on the wall; it read 6:45, which meant no one would be up for another hour at least. She sighed and looked through the fridge, pushing aside certain things while wondering if she should pull out others. Finally she found 3 slices Swiss cheese, 2 eggs, some Canadian bacon and a tomato, and using these ingredients proceeded to make herself an omelet. After about 15 minutes it was done, and piping hot it sat there on her plate. She quickly turned off the stove when she was through and headed back toward the table. She pulled the chair out with her nimble fingers, but no matter how hard she tried it always made a screeching noise as it was pulled across the floor. She sighed and mumbled under her breath. She looked at her omelet as she grabbed her fork off the table. She wasted no time delicately devouring the international omelet. When she was done, she looked out the wide window to her right to find that the rain had stopped, and now the sun was peeking out from its niche behind the clouds. She smiled as she put her plate into the sink, and danced toward her brother's room.

She quietly tip toed into his room, for every morning she woke him up promptly at 7:30, and he was always happy to get up at said time for he liked to watch the sun rise over his alps, at 7:45. Every morning he and Lilli would walk up their private path and reach the top just at the sun peaked over the highest peak. Liechtenstein usually walked past his bed and simply opened his blinds to let the light shine in, thus waking him up, but since she was late she had no time for such gently fashions of waking him up. She opened his door, and walked to his double bed; she sat on foot of the bed, and looked at Switzerland. She sighed, seeing him so peaceful, without his guns close by, it was calming, but she knew he had to be woken up. She leaned forward and shook his shoulders as roughly as her small frame could allow. He looked around and pulled a pistol from underneath his pillow, but dropped it when he realized that is was Lilli. She giggled as she set him back down, and took the pistol from beside him. He was about to yell, but then remember that it was Lilli and she wouldn't take to kindly to that. He just settled for ushering her out of his room, while he got ready to change, rushing because of the news that they would have to practically run up the path just to see the sun rise like normal.

Once he was done, he ran grabbed a piece of toast that Lilli had made for him while he was dressing and then grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up their path, a routine they knew by rote, but usually much slower. They finally reached the top and like normal, they saw the sun just as it came out from behind the tallest peak, Monte Rose. The sky was a wonderful mix of soft pinks and purples, along with blinding oranges, reds and yellows, all meshing together with the normal blue hue of the sky. They had set up chairs, but because of the rain earlier that morning everything was wet, so there the pair stood in an awed silence like it was every moring, and neither would have it any other way.


End file.
